


Your love makes me no good, I'm just no good

by wearetheluckyones



Series: Pornstar AUs [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Niall, Double Penetration, M/M, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Liam, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: The first words Harry Styles ever says to him are 'What’s the difference between a tire and 365 used condoms? One’s a Goodyear. The other’s a great year.' and Niall decides then and there he's never met anyone better.
Harry tells him the joke in the entry way of a holiday house in Brighton rented by Niall's porn company for his first threesome video. Niall's pretty new to the gig, and he'd been biting his fingernails with worry for the last hour, but it settles him, and he thinks that was Harry's intention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii. I know I've been gone a while; I'm twenty-three thousand words into a _really fucking long_ story based on Blindfolded's Ties That Bind and I needed a bit of a break. Aftercare came to me, and then suddenly it was unexpected post-porn aftercare. I don't even fucking know anymore.
> 
> The title is from Ivy Levan's No Good and was thought of on the fly, really, though I do like the song. 
> 
> I also realised as I was planning this fix that I write Niall very little and I thought the poor boy needed a turn.

The first words Harry Styles ever says to him are _'What’s the difference between a tire and 365 used condoms? One’s a Goodyear. The other’s a great year.'_ and Niall decides then and there he's never met anyone better.

Harry tells him the joke in the entry way of a holiday house in Brighton rented by Niall's porn company for his first threesome video. Niall's pretty new to the gig, and he'd been biting his fingernails with worry for the last hour, but it settles him, and he thinks that was Harry's intention.

Niall's worked with his second costar before, Liam Payne, and he greets Niall like an old friend with a tight hug and a bright grin.

The scene's simple: an easy "boyfriend and boyfriend's mate fuck twink" spiel that's so overused but so very very popular, and there's very little planned script, but Niall still feels so nervous.

They've set cameras up by the pool and the outdoor lounge setting where the scene will play out, and both Liam and Harry show him around like they've been here a million times, and maybe they have.

Once they're in their costumes, they're sent to the pool for a bit while they finish the set up.

Liam dives in first, and Niall watches appreciatively as he slices through the water easily and reappears seconds later, brushing his wet hair from his eyes. Harry follows, taking the stairs into the shallow end, dipping his head back into the water to get his hair wet, back arching in a way Niall never knew he could find attractive.

"Your turn." Liam says with a grin, watching Niall as he hops from foot to foot at the edge of the pool in his tiny shorts and his trademark SnapBack. He sits on the edge with his feet in the water then slides in, pressing his back against the wall.

"Mark said we could choose the roles," Harry begins, talking to Liam, running his fingers through wet strands of his long hair. "And I think I want to be the best friend. I mean, you guys know each other, you've got history, it might be a little easier for you two to act like boyfriends."

Liam nods his agreement and looks to Niall for his own.

"Yeah, whatever, really." Niall says, nodding his head. "I'm cool with whatever."

"You're nervous aren't you?" Liam says, curious and concerned, swimming towards him. "It's alright, y'know, to be nervous. If you need to stop, tell us."

Niall nods and gives Liam a hesitant smile. "I'm okay, I promise."

Liam seems to know he's not, but he doesn't pressure Niall into elaborating, just smiles easily, clasps his hand around Niall's shoulder and pushes him down into the water.

Niall comes up spluttering, and both Liam and Harry are laughing, so Niall jumps up onto Liam's back and pushes them both down into the water.

They splash each other and fuck about like mates until they realise Mark's taken the opportunity to start filming, so Niall and Liam start putting on their 'relationship'; they kiss and giggle and cuddle and Niall climbs up onto Liam's back, and it feels quite nice.

The little script written for the scene is how the idea of a threesome slots seamlessly into the plot; Niall kisses Liam for a long time and Harry comments on Niall's mouth.

"He's got such a lovely mouth," Liam says, nodding his head, running his thumb over Niall's bottom lip before turning to Harry. "You want a taste?"

Niall puts on a confused look before Harry's swimming over and taking Niall's face into his hands, licking into his mouth. He tastes like strawberries and something sweeter, and he kisses like he wants to devour Niall. Niall really likes it.

"God, his mouth's so red." Harry tells Liam once he's pulled away and taken a breath.

"Your turn." Niall says, on a whim. It isn't in the script, but he likes the idea of watching them kiss, wants to see the fight for dominance in real instead of through a computer screen.

They kiss, hard and tough with tongue and teeth, and Niall's cock twitches with want.

They move it out of the pool and onto the outdoor lounge suite after drying off. Niall gets to his knees and reaches into their shorts for their cocks. He takes Liam's cock into his mouth first and savours the familiarity. He's hard and warm and pulls Niall's mouth tight. Niall blinks up at Liam and the camera close to his face, and jerks Harry's cock.

"God, baby, so good." Liam moans, fucking his cock into Niall's mouth so it brushes the back of his throat and he gags. Liam does it again and again, and then Niall's pulling off in favour of Harry's cock.

The precome at the tip of Harry's cock is sweet, and Niall has to hold back a laugh as Harry pushes into his mouth. He's thicker than Liam, he stretches Niall's mouth so tight it almost hurts, and it makes his cock twitch.

After Niall's given them both brilliant blowjobs and handjobs (if he does say so himself), they put him on the lounge with his knees in the cushions and his arms over the back, arse pushed out as far as it'll go.

Someone pulls his shorts down, he doesn't know who, and then there's a mouth and a tongue on his hole, stubble that's definitely Liam's.

"Fuck, please." Niall whimpers, because fuck if it doesn't feel good. He's always liked being rimmed, and by the way Liam goes at it like a starved man, it seems he likes rimming others. "Please, Liam, please."

Harry appears on the other side of the lounge and presses his cock into Niall's mouth, holding Niall's chin in his big palm tenderly while he fucks into his mouth thoroughly, groaning into the sky.

Liam's stubble feels like electric currents every time it grazes Niall's skin, and he whimpers on Harry's cock and pushes back to feel more. Liam gets his tongue into Niall's hole, and he feels so close, but can't come, not yet.

Liam's mouth disappears for a moment before its replaced by the head of his cock, pushing into Niall's hole.

Niall thanks god he remember to finger himself this time, last time hadn't been very pretty.

Liam slides in, pushing Niall forward and gagging him on Harry's cock, complimenting him and encouraging him, running his fingers down Niall's spine.

Liam starts a hard, fast rhythm, and Niall has to pull away from Harry's cock because _fuck_ , he forgot how good the stretch of Liam's cock was.

He sucks Harry down again and let's Liam create the movement I've his body, lets him push him onto Harry's cock, then onto his own, over and over and over until Niall's coming without even realising he'd been close.

"Sorry, fuck sorry." He says after the last of the aftershocks die down.

"S'okay, keep going!" Mark yells from somewhere to Niall's left. Niall expects Harry and Liam to start again, but they wait, like they know if he's oversensitive he'll just come quickly again, and they can't have that.

Liam starts up again after a moment's pause and Niall has to bite his lip and whimper before he can take Harry into his mouth again, licking at the tip.

Soon after, Liam and Harry swap, so Niall's riding Harry and Liam's beside them with his cock in Niall's mouth, fucking in until he's gagging and tears are spilling from the corners of his eyes. He's glad Liam remembers Niall told him he liked that.

Harry's got his huge hands on Niall's arse cheeks, and he's fucking his cock up into Niall, and it feels fucking _brilliant_. Niall feels stretched and hot all over, and his cock is just as hard as it had been before he came, if not more.

He pulls off of Liam's dick and moans, and it's loud but not put upon at all, he just feels so fucking _good_. "God, Harry, your cock, fuck me harder." 

Harry takes possession of Niall's mouth and tucks his legs up so he can fuck Niall harder, bouncing him on his cock, fucking his tongue into Niall's mouth.

Suddenly Harry's stopping, and Niall whimpers pitifully, tugging his mouth from Harry's, leaving a string of spit still connecting them before it breaks. "Please, please, please, oh god, fuck me."

Liam plants a foot beside Niall's thigh, then another by the other, and pushes Niall forward so he's pressed chest to chest with Harry. Liam touches his fingers to where Harry's cock is splitting his hole open, and all those anxieties come rushing back, leaving Niall breathless and smacking Harry's chest.

Liam's fingers are gone, and then his feet, before he presses his face into Niall's neck, whispering, "You okay, sweetheart?"

Niall shakes his head. "Freaking the fuck out." He whispers back.

Harry looks sympathetic and concerned as Niall blinks at him.

"We're gonna take it slow, alright? I'm just gonna put one finger here..." Liam presses his finger to where Niall's hole and Harry's cock meet rubbing over it soothingly before applying just a tiny bit of pressure, then finally pushing it in.

Niall whimpers and bites his lip. It hurts, and he can feel his erection flag just a bit, but he knows he's got this, so he solders on.

It takes a lot off Liam's wiggling finger stretching him before he's ready for a second finger, and it sends him falling into Harry with a cry.

"There you go, Niall, doing so well, gonna get my cock in you, make you feel so good." Liam says, scissor img his fingers apart.

A third finger finally follows the second, and then, finally, Liam's pulling his fingers out until it's just his last knuckle and he's tugging Niall's hole away from Harry's cock and pressing the head of his own to the space there.

"Tell me if you need me to stop." Liam says as he starts pushing.

Pain shoots up Niall's spine, and he groans into Harry's neck, digging his nails into Harry's shoulders. He won't say stop. He won't. He swears it.

When Liam finally fits the head in, Niall feels relief flush through his body. He knows, at least for Liam, that the head is the thickest part of his cock. He can do this.

Liam slides in slow, and it still hurts, but not as bad, and the stretch is starting to thicken Niall's cock again. When Liam finally bottoms out, Niall just groans and pushes himself up off of Harry's chest.

"Doing so well, Nialler, so so well." Harry mumbles, taking Niall's nipples into his fingers and pinching them until they pebble and he's whimpering.

"So so well." Liam agrees, grinding his hips, just a little, letting Niall get use to the stretch of two cocks.

When the start thrusting, it still hurts, but it starts to feel better, especially when one of them knocks his prostate. The feel of their cocks inside of him, sliding together, God, Niall doesn't think he'll be able to last very long.

Niall gets his arm around the back of Liam's neck and tilts his head to press a hard, dirty kiss to his mouth, moaning into his tongue. He digs his fingers into Harry's shoulder and rides their cocks, taking it fast and hard.

Pleasure spreads in the pit of Niall's belly until it soars into a crescendo and his coming, spilling onto Harry's belly with a loud whine into Liam's mouth.

Niall's barely conscious as they pull out of him and put him on his back on the couch, holding their cocks in front of Niall's face.

He takes Harry's into his mouth first, sucking the head while he squeezes Liam's in his hand. He lets Harry fuck his mouth and Liam his hand, moaning obscenely for both the camera and Harry's benefits. 

He swaps and takes Liam's cock into his mouth holding Harry's in his hand, getting them both off until they're close and pulling away from him to take their cocks in their hands and jerk them in front of Niall's face.

He closes his eyes and waits for the first spurt of come, arching his back and whining for it.

Once they're both spent, a thumb wipes at his cheek and pushes into his mouth, covered in come, an he sucks it in, blinking his eyes open.

Mark calls cut and Niall collapses back into the couch with groan.

Liam laughs. "Alright?"

Niall nods and gives Liam and Harry a dopey smile. "Yeah, good."

Three robes appear out of nowhere and Liam and Harry tug on their own before helping Niall into his.

"Hey, fuck off, I'm not an invalid." He laughs, letting Liam push first his left arm and then his right arm into the holes in the robe, tying it up for him. "Need a shower."

"I'll help you." Harry says, pulling Niall up and walking him inside to the bathroom.

"I can do it myself, you know." Niall says as Harry turns on the shower and he realises Liam's followed them.

Harry smiles. "Let me take care of you, c'mon."

Niall rolls his eyes. "You're annoying, I feel awfully sorry for any boyfriend you've ever had."

"Louis seems to like it when I take care of him."

"Louis?" Niall says, confused. And then he gets it. It makes quite a bit of sense really. "Well I'm not Louis. Louis's like... He's like a flower, he needs to be taken care of. Me, I'm an Irishman, I need a pint of lager and a footy game and I'll be fine."

Harry and Liam laugh. 

"Louis? A flower?" Liam snorts. "Imagine that."

Harry puts Niall in the shower while he grumbles. Niall doesn't bother telling him to fuck off, it feels nice, Harry's soapy hands on his belly and his face, between his thighs and his arse cheeks, and really he's too tired to do it all himself.

Once he's clean he stumbles out of the shower to Liam holding his pile of clothes, and he thinks he might hit them both for being so fucking nice.

After he's dressed and they're cleaned and dressed, he finds his shoulder bag, and he's about say goodbye to everyone and head off when Harry finds him and invites him to dinner. "Louis waiting at this restaurant on the esplanade. Do you want to come?"

Niall shrugs, but he agrees anyway; he guesses he can. But he'll make Liam or Harry pay; tax for goods and services and all that.


End file.
